My Life With Kate
by splitter sora
Summary: One summer while on vacation in Jasper, I meet Kate and we become best friends. But our friendship may grow into something more... Human/Wolf pairing. may become M later for obvious reasons. Enjoy and Review! I dont own Kate.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Kate

Life With Kate: Chapter 1: Meeting Kate

Hi, my name is Chris. This is the story of how I met someone very dear to me in my life. It all started last summer. My parents and I decided to go to Jasper Park, Canada for a week after finishing the national trapshooting championships. So we loaded up the RV and crossed the border to Jasper. After a couple hours or driving and me watching Alpha and Omega on my iPad, we finally arrived at the campsite. The site was brand new and was near a beautiful valley. We parked next to a trail that leads into the woods. I immediately wanted to go and explore, but my dad and mom made me help hook up the RV to the electricity and shit like that. After doing that, I was ready to explore. "Dad, can I go look around now?" I asked. "Alright with me, but be careful, there have been some wild wolf sightings near here. They said you can take a small weapon to protect yourself. Why don't you go get your .9 mm?" my dad told me. "Ok!" I said. I loved carrying the 9 mm with me. I felt like someone from Black Ops or Modern Warfare 2. So I ran into the trailer, grabbed my gun, and went off into the forest.

The forest was beautiful! The air smelled so nice and it was cool from the shade of the trees. I walked down the trail singing the theme song from that new game "Shadows of the Damned" it was sung by the lady who sings the songs from the Silent Hill series, which I am a big fan of. I have every single one and pre-ordered Silent Hill: Downpour. So anyway, I was walking along, humming and singing the song and I grew tired after a while. So I decided to sit under a tree and take a rest. I put my gun on safety so I would not accidentally blow my nuts off and relaxed like time completely stopped. That's when I heard growling. I sat up and held my gun close. Thinking it was a wolf, I turned the safety off, waiting to face whatever was making that growling. After a second, It stopped. I put my gun down but just as I did, the bush next to me started rustling. I aimed the gun and waited. "AH! Don't shoot!" a voice cried. I immediately put my gun away and looked into the bushes. It was a little wolf pup, well, she looked like she was going to leave her pup years soon anyway. She had light brown fur with a white underbelly, and the most beautiful golden eyes. "Hey there little guy." I said. "Guy? I'm a girl!" she laughed. I was shocked. "D-did you just talk to me?" I asked in disbelief. "Uh, yeah. I'm Kate by the way." she said. That's when I recognized her, it was Kate from the movie. "Wow! Your Kate from Alpha and Omega!" I said. "What? Whats Alpha and Omega?" Kate asked. I pulled out my iPad and showed her the part from her puppy hood. "Hey that's me!" she said, wagging her tail. "Yeah, and your sister Lilly too!" I said, pointing to her. She then saw Humphrey on the screen. "And there is Humphrey!" I laughed. "Wow! What is that thing?" she asked, pointing to my iPad. "This, Kate, is called an iPad. They are really cool!" I said. "Yeah they look cool!" Kate laughed. That's when I heard my dad calling me. "Aw, Kate, I have to go." I said. "Will you be back?" she asked. "Of course. Ill come by tomorrow." I said. "Cool! Its nice to meet you uhhhh..." "Chris." "Ok! Nice to meet ya Chris!" She said, running off. As I watched her go, I smiled, knowing I made a new, and unlikely friend.

So over the next few days, I would sneak away from camp to go visit my new friend Kate. We talked and I taught her to play fetch. I even gave her a few hunting tips and she gave me some after I found out we both loved to hunt deer. I told her how a rifle works and how we can see things far away with a scope. I even told her how we spray stuff on our clothes to block our scent. "Wow, you humans are pretty tricky." Kate said, "Yeah, hunting is fun." I said. Kate then looked at me with a serious look. "Have you ever killed a wolf?" she asked. "Well, the only time I would ever kill a wolf is if he attacked me or someone I loved. It happened once. I felt bad too. Dont get me wrong I was just trying to protect my cousin." I said. "I buried it later." "Well, that's understandable. Your a good kid Chris." Kate said. "I wish we could hang out every day like this." Kate said. That's when I remembered we were leaving the next morning. "Actually Kate, I would love to do that too. But I go home tomorrow." I said. She looked up at me with sad eyes. "Where is that? Far away?" she asked. "Yes, VERY far. I may never see you again." I said, feeling a tear run down my cheek. "No Chris! I don't want you to go!" Kate hugged me, crying. I wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled. "Kate, no matter what, wherever you go, what ever you see and do, I will always be your friend. I will come back for you." I said. Kate stopped crying and looked at me. "Promise?" She asked. I nodded. "I promise." ***Cue the "Promise" song for Silent Hill 2*** With that, my dad called me to go to bed. Kate licked my cheek and I kissed her on the forehead. With that, she walked away, crying. I wiped the tears from my eyes and walked to the RV.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Life With Kate Chapter 2: Reunion

**1 Year Later**

It had been one year since I last saw Kate. I was thrilled to find out that my parents and I were going back to Jasper. I just prayed that she would be still there. So we loaded up the old RV again and set out for Jasper. I got everything ready for Kate. I made sure I packed my iPad, phone, laptop and all that other crap. She loved my high tech stuff. I let her play on my iPad and she looked at my facebook and everything. Man were those good times. Well, more good times are on the way! All the way to Jasper camp site I thought about Kate. I wondered how much she had changed since I last saw her. Would I recognize her? Would she recognize me? Will she be excited? Will she be there? Will she be mad? These were all thoughts going through my mind as we neared Jasper. This time, I was planning to introduce her to mom and dad and maybe take her home with me. She would love that! With these exciting thoughts in my mind, I went to sleep.

That night I had a dream. I weird dream too. I dreamed of Kate and I sitting at the edge of a cliff looking out at Jasper. The sun was setting, which made it more beautiful. Now I could not see our faces, but I could tell it was us because I could hear our voices. I tried to approach, but a mysterious force prevented me from doing so. With that, I decided to watch. I then noticed that we were leaning close, REALLY close.

"Kate..." I said.

"Oh Chris..." she said.

Then we did something that made me nearly faint. We began to make out. I could hear us kissing and moaning with passion. With that I woke up.

"Kate and I?" I said to myself, "No, were friends. Shes a wolf, I'm a human!"

I decided to shake it off as some bizarre dream and drifted off back to sleep. The next morning, we pulled into the campgrounds and ONCE AGAIN, I had to hook everything up. But my dad let me go off again and I ran into the trees carrying my stuff. I had grown and changed a lot since last time. My hair was a little longer and I had a more muscular build. I just hope Kate recognizes me. Before I knew it I was at the spot where I first met her a year ago. I then had a flashback of Kate as a pup snuggling up next to me as we watched TV on my iPad under the tree. I then put my stuff down and waited for her. I sat there eagerly seeing if she would smell me and come running. I wondered what she would look like all grown up? I could not wait to see her. I sat sat and sat, waiting for her. I decided to put my ear buds on and wait for her. After cycling through my library twice, I began to feel that either her pack migrated or she forgot all about me, or she ran off on her own to find me and got hurt. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I decided to leave, realizing she was gone forever. Suddenly, I heard a growl, a deep growl. I turned around and before I could respond a wolf jumped on me, showing its teeth.

"WHO ARE YOU!" it said.

I realized it was a female's voice.

"My name is Chris! I came here looking for Kate!" I cried.

The wolf the got off of me.

"Chris? Is that you?" she asked.

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Kate? Kate is that you?" I asked.

We both stared for a long time, finally we remembered.

"CHRIS!" Kate cried.

She ran up to me and hugged me tightly, tears flowing from her eyes. I hugged her close and scratched her ear.

"Oh Kate its so good to see you girl!" I said.

"Its good to see you too! Wow you have grown! What has it been like a year?" she said looking at me.

"Yeah! Ive been working out ya know, and all that. But damn, you look good too! Your an alpha now right?" I asked.

"Hell yes! Actually, I just got back from school." Kate said.

"Sweet! I did too!" I said.

I could not help but admire her from how she had changed. She was even more beautiful and she was a lot bigger, height wise, than last time.

"So, how long are you here before you leave this time?" she asked with a hint of sadness.

"Actually Kate, I kinda came back to see of you wanna come home with me!" I said.

Here eyes widened.

"No! GET OUT!" she said, doing the whole Elaine push thing from Seinfeld. "Really?"

"Yeah, I want to hang with you every day remember?" I said, laughing.

Kate then hugged me. "Oh Chris, I missed you. You dont know how long I cried after you left." she said.

"How long?" I asked.

"Three whole days." Kate said.

"Wow. Well, you have to meet my parents first. Just do as I say and they should be good. You can talk to them too. But remember they may be scared of you at first." I said.

"Ok!" Kate said.

So Kate and I walked back to the campgrounds and I told her to wait behind the tree. I went to get my parents and told them that the reason why I wanted to come back.

"So, you ready to meet her? I wanna bring her home with me too!" I said.

"Well, I dont know but bring her out anyway." my dad said.

"Its ok Kate!" I called.

Kate then trotted out and sat down by me, wagging her tail in a friendly way.

"Good God. Chris are you out of your mind!" My dad said.

"Its ok, shes good. Plus she can talk! Say hello Kate." I said.

Kate waved her paw. "Hi there." she said.

My mother fainted and my dad was shocked.

"Come on dad! She wont be a problem! She understands me completely!" I said.

"I do!" Kate added.

"Well, ok, but she has to behave. But I can tell she wont be a problem. Just be careful ok?" he said.

"YES! Thanks dad!" I said, hugging him.

"Nice to meet you Kate." my dad said.

"Nice to meet you too!" Kate said.

After meeting my folks, we enjoyed the rest of the trip. Kate and I just hung out and Kate and I shared a bed. I slept on the dangerous side so Kate would not fall. She was really warm too. But It was hot outside. I stroked her back and then fell asleep.

"Chris! Chris! Wake up silly!" Kate said.

I woke up to find Kate lying next to me.

"Morning buddy!" she said.

I yawned.

"Morning Kate! So you ready?" I asked.

"Ready for what?" she asked.

"Go to my house silly!" I said

"Yeah!" Kate said.

So Kate and I got up, and she told me she had to go say goodbye to her friends. I let her do so. My parents said they would wait on her to do so. When she returned we loaded up and began to make the long trek home. Kate and I watched TV on my iPad all the way home. It was late at night when we returned. Kate was fast asleep and I picked her up and carried her in my arms up to my room. I laid her down on the bed and changed into my boxers, then I snuggled up with Kate. I hugged my friend goodnight and then drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Bacon and Other Things

Life with Kate Chapter 3: Bacon and Other Silly Things

I woke up the next morning to find Kate sleeping like an angel. I slowly rolled out of bed so I would not wake her. I wanted to cook something special for my new friend, so I went down to the kitchen to see what I could find for her. My parents were out for the day so it was just me and Kate. I opened the fridge, grabbed an AMP Energy Drink, some eggs, and yes, some bacon. So I fired up the stove and cooked the eggs. Some for me, some for Kate. Next came the bacon. Once that shit started sizzling I heard a thud upstairs. I knew it. I heard running and next thing I knew Kate was all over me.

"Whatcha cooking buddy?" she asked, looking at the plate.

"Its our breakfast Kate, it may be a little different than what you were used to but you will love it!" I said.

"What is it though?" she asked.

"Its bacon and eggs. Here, yours is ready." I said, handing her the plate.

I tell you she devoured it in less than three seconds. She must have been pretty hungry.

"Damn Kate, I have not even taken my first bite yet!" I said.

"Well? Im an alpha and I eat like one!" she said.

"Clearly you do!" I said, eating.

"Can we go play now?" Kate asked.

"Let me eat Kate!" I laughed.

"HURRY!" she whined.

"Ok!" I said, eating my eggs as fast as I could.

I then had the best idea. I took the juciest strip of bacon off of my plate and dangled it over her head. It was the funniest damn thing I have ever seen. She was so focused on the bacon.

"Go get it!" I yelled, throwing the bacon

Kate RAN and I do mean RAN after the bacon. She ran so fast she had no idea where she was going. And for that she ran straight into the wall with a THUD!

"Kate! You ok?" I called.

"BACON! YAY!" she replied.

I took that as a yes. So after breakfast I decided to show her around the house. I showed her my room, my game room, my back yard and everything! She loved my game room. I thought we would spend the day watching Alpha and Omega on my Xbox. I got the movie ready and we sat down and watched it in HD. Kate never saw the ending of the movie and when I reached the big finish howl, she was shocked at how she was with Humphrey.

"Wow, so I married Humphrey." Kate said

"Yep! Well Kate, who would you marry in real life?" I asked

"I don't know, somone who cares for me, understands, is a good friend, trustworthy." Kate said.

"Yeah, I wanna marry a beautiful girl who is smart, tough, and funny. I want her to also love me and accept me for who I am." I said.

"Wonder who they are?" Kate asked.

"Who knows." I said

Suddenly we heard a loud thunder! I looked outisde to see a very dark, black cloud approaching. It was about to rain.

"Ah! Im scared!" Kate said, jumping in my arms.

"Its ok Kate, its just lightning. Plus im here!" I said, hugging her.

"Thank you Chris." Kate said, nuzzling me.

"Your welcome." I said, blushing.

Kate suddenly yawned. She needed a nap from what I could tell. So I scooped her up in my arms and carried her into my bedroom where I laid her down on the bed. I pulled the covers over her and was about to leave when she woke up.

"You can sleep here with me. I dont mind." Kate said, motioning me to come and lay down.

I did so and snuggled under the covers. Kate was warm. She cuddled up next to me and smiled.

"Thank you Chris, your a good friend." She said.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I said laughing.

So we just laid there on our backs, talking and laughing. Kate was really a fun wolf to be around. But after a while I stop and wonder what she is really feeling. I wondered is she missed her friends friends and Family?

"Kate?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah? She asked.

"Do you miss your family?" I asked.

Kate sighed.

"Yeah a little. My mom cried when I left. Humphrey begged me not to go, but he hurt me enough." she said.

"What? What did he do?" I asked.

Kate had a tear in her eye.

"He...He slept with Lilly." she said, and began to sob.

"Oh you poor girl. Your too awesome for that. What an ass." I said, hugging her.

Kate stopped crying for a second and looked at me.

"Chris? Can I cry on your shoulder? Im in pain." she said.

"Im sorry if I brought it up." I said.

"No, Ive been in pain for a while, ever since you left." she said.

"Here, you can cry on my chest." I said.

"Thanks buddy." Kate said.

Kate then embraced me and sobbed on my chest. I hugged her tight and felt her pain. I brought me to tears a little. How could she be hurt like that? Its not fair. Why did I leave her? I held her close and told her its going to be alright, and that I will always be her friend. She looked up at me with tear stained eyes.

"Thanks buddy."

"No prob friend." I said.

With that, Kate fell fast asleep in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4: School and Late Night Bath

Chapter 4: School...Oh Crap XD

_Note: This chapter and all the chapters related with my school contain religious material. Yes I do belie in God. I have every right to do so. I don't want any atheist or offensive comments in my reviews. Doing so will result in delay in updates. Plus we all need to respect each other's beliefs. The only reason I am putting religion In here is because I go to a christian private school. __Thank you for your understanding. It makes it a lot easier for both sides._

So summer finally ended. The friendship Kate and I had grew every day. But at the time, unknowingly to me, my love for her was also growing. So the night before school, I had laid my clothes out and was lying in bed with Kate curled up next to me. I taught her how to use earbuds and we shared a pair listening to Eminem, Metallica, Disturbed, and some other songs I had. I used to like Yo Gotti and Lil Wayne, but people at my school try to imitate them all the time and it got so annoying to the point I hate them. (and yes that is true in real life).

"Damn, you humans have a good taste in music!" Kate said, with her tail thumping.

"Haha thanks! Whenever I am in a bad mood, music always makes me feel better." I said, stroking her back.

"Do I make you feel better?" Kate asked, tilting her head.

"Oh yes you do." I said, "Im taking you to school with me too. OH! That reminds me, we have to go over ground rules." I said, taking the ear buds out of our ears.

Kate sighed, "Ok."

"You will see why." I said. "Rule #1: Stay by me at all times. If you get lost, its gonna get ugly." I said.

"Ok!" Kate said.

"Rule #2: Do not talk to me during class, we could get in trouble." I said, "Rule #3: Only talk to someone I know that is good. Most of the guys there are spoiled rich kids who will do anything for attention, even if it means hurting you." I said (Again, yes this is true in real life.)

"Ok, gotcha!" Kate said.

"Good!" I said.

I went on talking to Kate about other rules. She seemed to get the hang of it. With that, we gave eachother a friend kiss on the cheek and fell asleep. I dreamed of Kate again. We were sitting under the tree where we first met in Jasper. This time, she was full grown. I held her close in my arms and she looked at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Oh Chris..." Kate said, closing her eyes.

"Oh Kate..." I said closing mine.

Next thing I knew, we leaned in and out lips touched. We began making out and kissing each other over our bodies. I was a little grossed out and amazed at the same time. It was cute after all and I was a furry. So the rest of the dream consisted of making out and swimming in the lake. Kate looked hot underwater. Next thing I knew, I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"Chris? CHRIS!"

I sat up in bed.

"Wha- What!" I cried.

"YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" My mom called, "KATE IS ALREADY DOWNSTAIRS!"

I shot out of bed, showered, put my uniform on. It consisted of long pants, dress shirt, neck tie and a sweater. I HATED my uniform. After gathering my things, I rushed downstairs to eat breakfast, which was toast, eggs, and bacon. Kate was stuffing her face with bacon.

"Morning!" she said, with a mouth ful of bacon.

"Morning! Come on Kate! We got to go!" I said, eating my breakfast.

Kate and I rushed out to my car, climbed in, and drove to school. Kate listened to the radio while I focused on driving. Since it was raining outside I had to be extra careful. We got to school 20 minutes before 1st period, Religion IV, began. The funny thing about my religion class was it was more of a current events class, but throwing God and moral standings in it. My teacher was really cool and he welcomed Kate. Since I was the first one in there I was a little worried who was in my class. But it was cool because all my friends were in my class. They all ADORED Kate. So class began with prayer and the teacher gave an overview of the class. We all introduced ourselves and then it came to Kate's turn.

"Hi there! I'm Kate! I am an alpha wolf from Jasper Park." Kate said.

"Cool!" one of my friends said.

"Nice" said another.

"Very impressive." My teacher said.

So Kate told the story of how we met and what our friendship was like. Everyone adored her and she made many new friends in first period. But we were not so lucky in 2nd. There were a lot of kids I never got along with in my 2nd class, English IV. They tried to bully me, but they failed miserably. They are all bark and no bite. One of them approached me, and I knew what he was trying to do.

"Hey Chris." he said.

"Hey..." I said.

"I hear your gay." he said.

"I hear you are nothing but an immature dipshit." I shot back.

"Hey shut it bitch." he said grabbing me by the arm.

Kate growled, "Back off asshole."

The kid turned. "Well what do we have here? Chris has a girlfriend!" he laughed.

"Wow you never grow up do you?" I said.

"Im only making observations!" he laughed.

I groaned, "Come on Kate. Lets let this guy be alone forever."

"With ya there!" Kate said as we sat on the otherside of the room.

"What an ass." Kate said, "he did not hurt you did he?"

"What? Hell no! Its funny and pathetic how hard they try." I laughed.

Soon class began and my teacher did his whole introduction and we all introduced ourselves. Some of the guys loved Kate, others were disgusted. But those guys would not do shit, especially when I was around. So the rest of the day was most of avoiding douchebags, meeting friends, and getting class overview. Finally, it was 3: 00. The school bell rang and everybody flooded out of the school. Before we left, the principal wanted to speak with us. So I took Kate in with me.

"Come in Chris, your friend is welcome too!" he said with a smile.

I introduced Kate to the principal. He said since she was so well behaved she was allowed to come to school with me. Even he got compliments from my teachers. Kate was excited. She asked when do we come back.

"We come back tomorrow!" I laughed.

"Really? All over again?" Kate said.

"Yes Kate, Chris, along with his peers, go to school from Monday to Friday from 8 AM to 3 PM, unless we had like a half day." The principal said.

"Ok." Kate said.

With that, he dismissed us. We were walking back to the parking lot when one of those douchebags in his truck pulled out when Kate was walking past. I jumped in front, knocking her out of the way. I ran to the window.

"WHAT THE FUCK ASSHOLE! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" I screamed.

"Damn dude chill, I never was gonna hurt her." he said.

"I don't care, stay away from her." I said.

"Whatev."

I walked over to Kate, who was a little shooken up.

"You Ok?" I asked Kate.

"Yeah, lets just go home." She said.

I felt real bad for Kate. She had such a good day until now. Well, shes a strong girl. I took her home and upstairs for a nap. She curled up on the bed and fell asleep. I took my clothes off and showered. After showering, with a towel around my waist I stepped into my room. I heard a erotic whistle from Kate.

"Shut up!" I teased.

"What? You look good!" Kate said.

"Awww really?" I said.

"Yeah, pretty sexy." Kate said.

That made me want to just jump on Kate and kiss her over and over, but she was a trained alpha and she may see that as a threat. I do not want to ruin our friendship. So I got on my boxers and climbed into bed with Kate.

"You get all your homework done?" Kate asked.

"Yeah mom." I teased.

"Ha ha! Just making sure." Kate laughed.

With that, I turned off the light, and we both fell asleep.

I woke up at about 2 AM when I heard whimpering and felt shaking. I looked over to Kate seeing tears in her eyes and she was making those sounds. She was having a bad dream. I nuged her.

"Kate, Kate. Wake up. Its a dream." I whispered.

Kate shot up and looked around.

"Wha? Who?" She cried.

"Easy girl, it was a dream." I said, petting her back.

Kate had sweat drenched all over her body. Her breath smelled from panting and the heat of the room. It was pretty hot here, since it was beginning of August. She looked at me and her eyes were filled with tears. She then hugged me, sobbing in my chest.

"Shhh. Shhhhh." I whispered, trying to calm her down.

She cried for a good 20 minutes. After she cried she told me her dream. Apparently she dreamed that she fell through ice and I drowned trying to save her. The fact she cried over that must have meant she really cared about me.

"Kate, I will never leave you. I'll always be here for you." I said.

"Oh Chris, same here friend." Kate said, licking my cheek.

"You stink from all that sweat!" I laughed.

Kate wiped away her tears and laughed, "Yeah sorry! It was just a bad dream."

"Hey dont worry. I'll just give you a bath real quick. But we have to be quiet." I said.

"Ok. Thanks buddy." Kate said, licking my cheek.

I picked Kate up and took her to the bathroom. Kate sat on my rug as I drew bath water. Surprisingly, my parents did not wake up. So after drawing water, Kate jumped in.

"Ohhhhh! So warm!" Kate moaned with delight.

"Thats what she said!" I laughed.

"Fuck you!" Kate laughed.

I then went to my sink cabinet and looked through my huge AXE collection. I brought a couple bottles out to Kate for her to sniff and choose.

"Hmmmmm, I like AXE Heat." Kate said.

"Ah! Good choice." I said.

I squirted some shampoo into my hand and scrubbed it all over Kate's body. Her leg began thumping when I hit those itchy spots.

"That feels so gooooooood." Kate said.

"Glad you like it!" I laughed.

"Chris, before we finish. I have a very special favor to ask." she said, blushing.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you wash my lower regions? Please?" she asked.

I gulped and blushed like crazy.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I trust you with my life. Plus it has to get clean sometimes right?" Kate said.

"Well ok, if you insist." I said with a smile.

Kate then lifted her tail and I washed her down there and near her special area. She moaned a bit because, well, technically I WAS rubbing her, but not for sexual pleasure. When I was done, I dried Kate off and we got back in bed.

"Thank you Chris, your the best friend anyone can have." Kate said, kissing, not licking, but kissing me on my cheek.

I blushed.

"No problem Kate. Im glad were together as friends." I said, soon falling asleep with Kate in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5: More School and Trap

Chapter 5: Changing Seasons, More School, and Trap Season

For the next several weeks into September, Kate and I have been going through the same routine over and over again. Get up, shower, get dressed, go to school, come home, work out, play with Kate, then go to bed. Kate, like me, soon grew tired of dealing with the same people everyday. But the would soon change to pure excitement. One day after school, I checked my email and got a message from my shooting coach. It said that Varsity was to practice this Saturday morning!

"Finally! Thank God!" I said with relief.

"What?" asked Kate, looking over my shoulder.

"Shooting season is getting ready to start!" I said.

"Shooting season?" Kate said.

"For the school, I shoot trap and skeet. It involves shooting clay birds with a 12 gauge shotgun." I explained.

"Clay Pigeons? I need to call Marcel and Paddy!" Kate laughed.

"I thought you loved those guys?" I said.

"They annoyed me after the credits." Kate laughed.

"You annoy me!" I teased.

"Shut up!" Kate laughed.

"CHRIS! KATE! TIME FOR DINNER!" My dad called.

"Sweet! Mom made tacos!" I cried.

"Whats a taco?" Kate asked.

"Oh you will see Kate." I laughed.

Both of us ran down stairs and into the kitchen. My dad just got home from work and was reading the paper. Mom had two plates on the table. I got two tacos and rice! Kate got three. She sniffed them and nudged her plate.

"Go on! Try it!" I said with a mouth full of tacos.

"Ok!" Kate said.

She took a bite and her eyes widened. Next thing I knew, all the tacos were gone.

"Holy crap." I said.

"Yep! Im a hungry alpha!" Kate said.

"Would you like some more Kate?" My mom asked.

"Yes please!" Kate grinned.

Damn that alpha girl can eat! She gobbled down 3 more, half a bag of rice, and drank 2 cokes. After that she was full and went outside to do her business. When she came back in, I ran back upstairs with her into my room to start homework. I turned the heater on in my room because fall was kicking in and it was starting to get cold. Kate curled up on my bed and fell alseep. I watched her sleep as I typed my report. She was so beautiful. Suddenly, I got this weird jumpy feeling in my stomach, like butterflies. This was when I slowly was beginning to realize I was falling for my best friend. I shook the feeling off.

So after more days of school and other crap, Friday finally arrives. Kate and I decided to stay in and watch a scary movie, we chose, of course, Silent Hill. Kate loved that movie and was fascinated by Pyramid Head. I loved it when Kate would get scared and hold me close. Sometimes she doesn't realize it too. So after that, we played Xbox, watched more TV, and then went to bed.

"Chris?" Kate asked me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What if, just, what if, we could have kids together, would you have them with me?" Kate asked.

I froze, I could not even believe what she asked me. I blushed and tried to come up with an answer to Kate's shocking question.

"I guess, if we could, but its not possible. Plus if we married." I said.

"Oh ok! Just a what if question." Kate laughed.

"Good night Kate." I said, holding her to my chest.

She was like a thermal blanket she was so warm.

"Night Chris." Kate replied, quickly falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke Kate up early. I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. It was still somewhat dark outside, but practice started real early. I made hot pockets for me and Kate and we loaded my gear into my car. On the road, Kate played some Metallica, Eminem, Disturbed, KoRn, and whatever else I had. We'd just jam all the way to the shooting range.

Once we arrived at the shooting range, we were greeted by my coach. I introduced Kate to him and the rest of the coaching staff. They all loved Kate and she was excited to meet the team and watch me shoot. Soon, the rest of the team arrived. I greeted them and introduced some to Kate. Some she already knew from school, others, she had never seen before. Soon after everyone arrived, we got our shooting squads together. I took my gun out of the case. Kate looked at it with pure curiosity.

"Is that what you are using?" Kate asked.

"Yep! Just watch and you will see how this works." I said.

I got my gear on, walked to the line, and loaded my gun. I was the first to shoot. I mounted my gun and was ready for the target to come flying out so I could blast it out of the sky.

"PULL!" I called.

An orange disk shot from the ground. I traced its movements, and pulled the trigger. A shot rang out and the disk exploded into many pieces. Kate was fascinated by my marksmanship. She loved watching the guns firing and the clay targets exploding. After my first round I walked off the line with a 25 straight.

"Nice shooting buddy!" One of my team mates said.

"Thanks! You too man!" I said.

One of my friends then noticed Kate.

"Who is that?" he asked me.

"Shes my friend. I found her in Jasper Park up in Canada!" I said.

"It's true!" Kate said/

"Wow! Thats pretty neat! You seem cool Kate." my friend said, "My name is Brock."

"Cool name" said Kate.

After practice, I took Kate to McDonalds. I got her 2 quarter pounders and I got a chicken sandwich. We both split fries. Kate LOVED fast food. I made sure though that she was still getting excersise in too. So we arrived home and both went upstairs to my room. Soon we shut the door. I jumped in bed for a nap and Kate curled up next to me.

"That was fun Chris." Kate said, nuzzling me.

"Yeah it was." I said.

"Hey Chris, your an attractive guy, how come you dont have a girlfriend?" Kate asked.

"Becuase most of the woman at the girls school are spoiled skanky whores." I said.

"Damn, really?" Kate said shaking her head.

"Yeah. Some are real nice though, but were just friends." I said.

"Aww, well thats nice at least." Kate said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess." I said.

"What if, just hypothetically, I was your girlfriend? Would you love me?" she asked.

"Well, of course, your my girlfriend and I would love you!" I laughed, "But I love you as a friend!"

"I know. I was just asking." Kate said.

Deep down inside me though, I just wanted to burst out "I LOVE YOU!" as loud as I could, but I had to hold it in because I was not quite sure how she would react. I did not want to ruin the friendship we had. So unless she confess, I would confess. Soon my mom called us for lunch. We had steaks. Kate had a full steak and I just had half. I wasn't very hungry today. Dad told me I had to do chores after lunch but with Kate's help, it dosent take long anymore. I had to clean my room, do laundry, mow the lawn, change light bulbs, take out the trash, and some other things. With Kate helping me, it took no time at all. We started at noon and got done by 2. After all that work was done, I sat on the couch with Kate in my lap. Soon she fell asleep. My dad was in the chair next to me.

"Shes an angel." my dad said.

"Yeah. Shes a great friend. Most of my friends love her." I said.

"Well, she has been well behaved. No problems. Plus she can understand people. Thats pretty impressive." my dad said.

"Yeah... shes beautiful girl alright." I said, petting her head.

Soon, Kate woke up and yawned. She turned her head, smiled at me, and licked my face. I kissed her on the forehead and laughed. We then watched some TV for a few hours and then my parents had a meeting at Church. While they were gone, Kate and I played XBOX. We played Black Ops and watched Alpha and Omega again. Kate rested her head on my shoulder. I blushed slightly and Kate seemed to notice.

"Why are you blushing sly dog." She said with a smirk.

"Oh nothing." I said.

Kate then thought of a playful idea.

"You know... Its almost mating season." She said in a seductive tone.

"Wait wha-" I gulped.

"I need a nice, strong, handsome male around here to make sweet love to me." she said sitting on my lap.

"Kate... what are you..." I said.

"GOTCHA!" Kate laughed.

"YOU BITCH!" I laughed.

"I was teasing buddy." Kate said.

"Oh ha ha ha." I shot back.

We finished the movie and my parents arrived home. We enjoyed the rest of the weekend, until Monday came. I woke up at 6 AM as usual and woke Kate up to get ready. But this morning, God knows how we ended up like this. As I begin to stir, I felt something warm on my tongue. Something wet and slimy. Half-asleep, I toyed around with it for some odd reason. But soon I smelt some thing bad like bad morning breath. My eyes opened to find Kate next to me with her mouth open, and her tongue sticking out in my face, and in my own mouth. I realized the "Thing" I was sucking on, was my best friend's tongue. I slowly let it slide out of my mouth, got up, and went to rinse my mouth out. It was odd for me because I felt grosse, but deep inside, I liked it. I tasted Kate inside me all morning. It was a weird feeling. Kate soon woke up.

"Morning! Whats wrong? Didn't sleep well?" Kate said.

"Eh, you could say that." I said.

"Awww, was I kicking too hard." Kate said.

"No, just didn't sleep well." I said, getting undressed.

Kate and I then decided it would be faster if we showered together (no not like that, yet.). After I dried Kate off and got dressed, I went downstairs to breakfast. I grabbed a bagel and coffee of the table, said goodbye to my mother and ran out the door. School was pretty much the same all the way up until it was finally time for thanksgiving.

TO be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Thanksgiving and Exams

Chapter 6: Thanksgiving, Birthday, Exams, and More Romantic Feelings.

As more school and trap stuff began to go by, Kate and I continued to grow close. My parents and I decided to spend Christmas out of town this year, and they wanted Kate and me to pick where they would go this year. I wanted to surprise her and told my folks that we should go to Jasper and meet her family if they were still there. My parents thought it would be a great idea. Soon, I got out for thanksgiving, one of my favorite holidays of the year. Usually we spend it with family, but this year we wanted to kick back and relax, just me, my parents, and Kate. I was a Texas A&M fan, so we made plans to watch the game that thanksgiving night. November 20 was my birthday. I did not ask for much, just a copy of Skyrim, Modern Warfare 3, and the Japanese Silent Hill 2 and 3 novels. On the morning of my birthday, a Saturday, I woke up with Kate sitting on my chest.

"Good morning! Happy Birthday!" Kate said.

"Awww thanks girl!" I said, hugging her.

I got a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs. There were a couple gifts sitting on the kitchen table. I got a kiss on the cheek from my mom, and a hug from my dad. I was turning 18 today. I was so excited! Kate and I, along with friends, were going to all go out to Buffalo Wild Wings for dinner tonight!

"Happy birthday!" My mom said.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Well son, those gifts aren't going to open themselves!" my dad said.

"Hahah I'll open them!" I laughed.

I took the bag first.

"This one is from your father." my mother said.

I opened it up and found my two novels inside! My eyes lit up with excitement.

"Aw! Thanks dad!" I said.

"Your welcome son! Happy birthday!" he said.

I turned to open the next gift. It was thin and rectangular shaped.

"This one is from me." My mother said.

I opened it to find Skyrim and Modern Warfare 3. Soon my mother brought out another gift. I opened those and soon found the strategy guides for both.

"Thanks mom!" I said.

"Awww your welcome sweet heart, oh and I think Kate has a gift for you. She found it online." my mom said.

Kate then ran to the bedroom and brought back a small box in her mouth. She placed it in my lap and nuzzled my hand.

"Happy Birthday." She said.

I opened the box to find something I have always wanted. It was a watch. But inside the watch was the Silent Hill Cult symbol. Ive always been fascinated with this symbol and wanted it on a watch. I looked at Kate and smiled.

"Kate, thank you. I love it." I said, hugging her.

Kate's tail wagged.

"Its just for you." she whispered in my ear.

I blushed.

After cleaning up the wrapping paper and everything, my mom brought out the cake, we all sang happy birthday, and I blew out the candles. In my mind Instead of a wish, I gave thanks for the sweet alpha girl in my life, Kate. After we all enjoyed cake, Kate and I went upstairs to take a nap. I began dreaming of Kate and I making out more and more. I felt like I should confess my feelings soon, but it was still not time yet. Sometimes I wonder what Kate is really dreaming. Was she dreaming the same of me? Kate then sat up next to me and yawned.

"Have a nice nap?" Kate asked.

"Oh yes! Its been the best birthday ever so far!" I said.

Kate and I walked to my game room to play Skyrim and Modern Warfare 3. They were both good games, but I have to say I like Modern Warfare 3 a whole lot more than Skyrim. Kate sat in my lap as we played the games for the rest of the day. Soon my parents called me to go to dinner with my friends. Kate and I ate at this Buffalo Wild Wings all the time, but it never gets old. Kate likes the 18 boneless wings with honey glazed barbeque with ranch. I like pretty much the same. As we pulled up, we saw most of my friends at the table.

"Chris! Kate! Pull a chair!" My friend Kyle called.

We both did so and I sat with my friends.

"So how have you two been?" Another friend asked.

"Oh just fine! We hang out a lot." Kate said with a smile.

"Thats pretty bad ass." Kyle said.

Soon the waitress came to take our orders.

"What will you have?" The waitress asked Kate.

Kate stared at the menu and then ordered her usual. So did I. Some of my friends got sandwiches, others got the boned wings. For drinks, Kate ordered a Pepsi, I ordered a Dr. Pepper. The boys got their drinks ordered and the waitress left to get the orders made. We sat and talked mored until the waitress came back with our drinks.

"So Kate, this is a what if question." My friend, Jon asked.

"Ok, shoot." Kate said.

"If you could, would you date Chris?" he asked.

There was silence at the table. All of us looked at Kate as she thought for an answer. Soon, she came up with one.

"Honestly, yes I would." she said.

"Woah! Dude thats awesome!" my friends said.

"Yeah, Chris is a great guy. Weve been friends since I was a pup." she said,licking my cheek.

"Aww Kate!" I laughed.

"Honestly, if you guys did get together, we'd support you." My other friend Phil said.

"Aw wow thanks guys." I said, "I guess yeah I'd date you Kate."

We all laughed and our waitress soon returned with our food. After finishing our meals and my friend paying the check, we all said our goodbyes. On the way home, Kate stared out the window.

"Hey, I'm sorry if my friends made you uncomfortable." I said.

"No, Chris, its not that." Kate said, "Honestly, I am just really tired."

I looked at my new watch and saw it was 11 PM. Damn! Time flies when you have fun. It began to rain. Kate loved the sound of hard rain hitting the windshield. Soon she yawned and fell asleep at the light. I looked at her and laughed. But then some thoughts came to my mind. When Kate said all that, did she really mean it? Did I mean what I said? It was all so confusing to me, but I took a good look at her beautiful face again and thought:

"Yeah, we both meant it." I said.

It was about 11:30 when I pulled up to the house. All the lights were off so my parents were asleep. I took Kate in my arms and carried her up to bed. I took a quick shower and tried to sneak in bed with her, but I found her sitting on the bed.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hey there. What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you buddy." Kate replied.

I got into my boxers and climbed into bed with her. She curled up next to me.

"I have one more present for you." she said.

"Oh, and what is that?" I said.

"This..." she said.

I didn't have anytime to respond. We were soon locked into a deep kiss. She explored my mouth and I explored hers. We made out for about a good 5 minutes. Soon she broke away and curled up next to me.

"Happy Birthday Chris." Kate said as she fell asleep.

"Thanks Kate...Goodnight." I said.

Soon I fell asleep, with a smile on my face.

The next few days were good. Kate and I kept that little "session" a secret and I still did not say anything because that was just a special gift some good friends give, I think. Well anyway, Kate and I enjoyed gaming and watching TV for the next few days. Finally, Thanksgiving arrived. I told Kate the whole thanksgiving story and she liked it. There were a whole bunch of specials on TV that day so Kate and I sat at watched some of them while mom cooked. Kate could smell the turkey in the oven and soon her mouth began to water.

"Chris, when will we eat!" Kate whined.

"Soon girl, soon." I laughed.

"Awwww." Kate groaned.

Kate then rested some more in my lap. Some of the specials we watched included: A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving, The Thanksgiving That Almost Wasn't, Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, Loney Toons Thanksgiving cartoons, and some other stuff. Kate enjoyed every bit of it. Soon, it was time to eat. We gathered around the table full of food that my mother had prepared for us, said the blessing, and then started eating. Kate loved the dark meat of the turkey as did I. Kate actually ate slowly and enjoyed her food, just like I taught her when I first brought her home. After the food, we all enjoyed delicious pumpkin pie. Kate was crazy for it. We both had some ice cream to go with it and soon we were full and could not eat another bite.

"Damn, I don't think I have ever been this full." Kate groaned.

"Well, that's Thanksgiving for ya." I said.

Kate and I went to take a nap and we slept till about 5 PM. Then we had turkey sandwiches for dinner and stayed up playing more Skyrim and stuff. At about 11 PM, Kate and went to bed. The rest of the break was pretty boring. Everyone was still out of town and Kate and I got bored a couple of times. Soon School started backup and I realized semester exams were coming up. My house is pretty much a prison on exam study weekend and exam week. My dad takes all my electronics out of my room and I can't do anything until exams are over. But Kate can help me so it wont be bad at all. After the last two weeks passed, we entered into the study weekend. As I pulled around the corner to my house, I saw my dad waiting for me outside the driveway. Annoyed by this, I pulled into the driveway and was greeted by dad.

"Alright son, go get me your stuff and you and your tutor get studying!" he said.

After getting that nasty business done, Kate and I sat on my couch in my room and we read all my text books. Kate and I quickly got bored.

"God how long will this take!" Kate groaned.

"Oh its just getting started." I replied.

"Yippe!" Kate sarcasticly said.

The exam weekend was the most boring weekend ever. But with Kate it wasnt as bad as I thought it would be. After doing very well on my exams, Christmas break soon began! And that Christmas was one I will never forget, because this was time when something happened that changed both our lives forever...


	7. Chapter 7: The Accident

Chapter 7: The Accident

Christmas break had finally started for Kate and I. Just a few days in, it began to snow. Kate loved the snow as a pup. Hell I always loved snow growing up. There was something about it that just made it so special to me. I really wanted to share this moment with Kate, so I planned on being outside with her most of the day. We could have snowball fights, build a snow man, throw snow, or whatever. But if Kate was involved, it was always twice as fun! There was a huge frozen pond that people would skate on during the winter. I wanted to take Kate there and walk around on the ice. The pond was just down the trail behind my house and it was beautiful. The pond itself was pretty deep, about 14 feet. The ice is usually pretty thick but they have their thin spots. I know how to tell so we can avoid them pretty easily. Besides, to me walking on ice is just as fun as skiing or something.

I woke up that morning with Kate sitting on my chest, as ususal, and with a big smile on her face.

"SNOW DAY!" she yipped, pulling the covers off of my bed.

"Easy girl. Let me wake up first!" I laughed, giving her a hug and a pat on the head as I walked to my window.

Indeed it was quite beautiful outside. The yard was covered in a thick, white blanket of pure, fluffy snow. I got a hot shower and soon got dressed. Kate was whining and scratching at the door, wanting to go out in the snow.

"Kate chill!" I said, going down stairs.

"I can't when there is so much snow on the ground!" Kate cried, following me down the stairs.

Mom made sausage, biscuits, and eggs for breakfast. Mom gave Kate some sausage while I ate my breakfast.

"So what do you two have planned today?" My mother asked.

"Chris is going to take me to the pond!" Kate said.

"Oh how fun! Just be very careful ok?" My mother warned.

"Don't worry mom. I'll take good care of her." I said, taking my plate to the sink.

I walked up to Kate.

"You done?" I asked.

"Yes please." Kate said.

I took Kate's plate and then we ran to get our winter stuff on. Kate did not really need anything because she was a wolf. I put on my hunting jacket and gloves. I went up to the back door.

"You ready!" I said.

"YES!" Kate grinned.

"Want me to open it!" I teased.

"Chris! Quit being mean and open it!" Kate whined.

I opened the door and we stepped out into the snow. The snow was about 3 ft. deep, pretty deep snow. Kate and I decided to start off by building a snow wolf. I had Kate pose for me in an alpha stance while I shaped the snow into the same shape. Soon, we ended up with a beautiful snow wolf that looked just like my beautiful Kate.

"Wow, great job Chris!" Kate said, nuzzling me.

"Y-Yeah. Its awesome." I said, blushing.

Suddenly, Kate threw a snowball from out of nowhere and it hit me in the face. Kate laughed and fell on her back into the snow. While she was cracking up, I tip-toed through the snow and made a huge snowball. Carrying the snowball with both hands, I dropped it on her face. She then rose from the pile of snow.

"Why did you have to do that..." she whimpered, shaking.

I suddenly felt bad and realized that was kind of a dick move I pulled there. She then burried her face in the snow and whimpered, shaking uncontrollably.

"Awww Kate. Im sorry." I said, approaching her.

"PHSYCE!" Kate cried and threw more snowballs at me.

Kate and I had a good, 20 minute snowball fight, and soon we were getting a little cold. My mom made hot chocolate for the both of us. For some reason, Kate could eat chocolate. It was odd. She ate a Hershey bar once and the doctor said nothing was wrong with her. Anyway, I held my mug and drank it slowly. Kate had her bowl and would slurp it out every minute or so. A nice fire was roaring and Kate and I were cozy. I was starting to feel like it was almost time to confess my true love for her. I mean, we have been growing closer and closer each day. So why shouldn't I? Even if Kate didn't feel the same way, we'd still be friends!

After finishing up our hot chocolate and warming up, Kate and I went out the door and made our way down the path. The path was about a mile long and the pond was half way. Kate loved the beautiful scenery of the snow on the trees and the quietness of the forest. I explained to Kate where we were going and soon she got pretty excited.

"Oh awesome! I can't wait!" Kate said.

Soon we arrived at the pond. To my surprise, no one was there. There was no thin ice sign up so I thought maybe people did not feel like coming to the pond today. Kate soon pushed me out on to the ice and I pulled her on with me. I warned her of the thin ice patches and told her to stay by me. I began by taking a few steps at a time on the ice. I hit my first thin patch and moved slowly around it. Kate did as I did and we hit a huge thick area where we could slide around and have fun. Kate would jump and slide across the ice while I pushed her.

"WHEEEEEEEEE!" Kate cried.

"Hahah! You having fun Kate?" I asked.

"Hell yes! Haven't had this much fun since I was a pup!" Kate said.

I was about to take a step forward when I heard a cracking sound. I looked to see that a dark spot was forming under Kate, which meant the ice was breaking. I had to tell her without panicking, if she ran or moved, she would fall through and possibly get trapped underneath the ice.

"Whats wrong Chris?" Kate asked, with a little concern on her face.

"Kate, stand absolutely, still." I ordered.

"Why? Is this a joke?" Kate asked.

"No, just stand still." I ordered.

"Chris your scaring me. This isn't funny anymore." Kate whined.

"If I tell you, promise me you wont panic." I said.

"Promise." Kate said.

"The ice is breaking beneath you." I said.

Kate's eyes widened with horror.

"Chris, help me." she whimpered.

"Its ok Kate. Ill get yo-" before I could comfort her, the ice collapsed and Kate fell through.

I ran up to the hole, hoping her head would resurface, but it never did. I took off my jacket, held my breath, and jumped in the ice cold water. Christ it was cold. I could feel the weight of my boots dragging me down, but not enough to pull me all the way down. I looked all around the pond area and hoped to find Kate somewhere. Bubbles were escaping my mouth and hitting the ice layer above me. I dove down to the bottom and called her name, hoping she would hear me, but no response. I swam up only to find ice covering my head. I looked, but could not find the hole anywhere. I then saw how there were trapped bubbles of air and I decided to use them to my advantage. I sucked the bubbles and got extra breath. Soon, I heard gurgle cries, grunts, and thuds from behind me. I turned to see Kate clawing at the ice. Here cheeks were bulged with air as she desperately tried to hold her breath. Doing what I had to do, I swam over to her and pulled her close to my chest. She grunted and nuzzled me as I swam around looking for the ice hold. She suddenly looked at me like she needed breath. I then locked my lips with hers and gave her some of my breath, as she gave me hers. We tasted each other in our moths and both smiled at each other for a brief second and then got back to looking for the ice hole. We kept sharing breath, but it got harder and harder each time. Soon, we could not do it anymore. Kate began to panic and I was beating agains the ice with all my might. Soon, I broke free. Kate was passed out in my arms. I broke surface, gasping for breath. I climbed out and lifted Kate out. Taking her ashore, I found a small, dry cave that was actually pretty warm. I layed down on her to share body heat.

"Kate please don't die." I said, trying to nudge her.

She did not respond.

I tried giving mouth to mouth, but still, it did not work. Tears were rolling down my face.

"Kate, don't leave me. I...I can't live without you." I sobbed, "I...I love you."

I soon collapsed onto her and cried. I kissed her head and I nuzzled her, praying that God would not take her from me. I never prayed much, but I needed him more than ever. And I tell you he must of heard my prayers that day. Soon, Kate began coughing up water, a whole lot of it. I held her close as she moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"C-Chris?" Kate stuttered, shivering uncontrollably.

"Y-Yeah." I said, shaking uncontrollably.

"I heard every word you said just now..." Kate said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah. Chris, you are the sweetest human alive. I wish they were all like you. You have saved my life numerous times and welcomed me into your home and let me be a part of your family." Kate said with a smile.

"And I...I... I love you too." Kate said.

Soon Kate broke down into tears.

"But I was so scared," Kate cried, "I thought I was going to drown!"

"There there, shhhhhhh." I said, holding her in my arms.

I let her cry in my chest for a good hour, then I took her home. I collapsed at the front door and was knocked out. Kate, nor my parents knew what was wrong with me. Kate told them of the accident and they called 911. They rushed me to the hospital.

**Kate's POV:**

**YAY! Finally I get to tell some of the story from my side! **

At the hospital, Brookhaven Hospital, the doctors told Chris' parents he would be ok. However, he needed to be in the hospital for a couple of days until he got better. But the good news is that he was going to be home for Christmas. After a while of sitting in the room with him, The doctor' shooed his parents out. Chris' parents asked if I could stay, and he said yes since he knew me and was a good family friend. Soon the doctor's left Chris and I alone. He was still knocked out pretty good. I lay down beside him and licked his hand.

"Chris...If you can hear me...I...I love you. Your the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I can't live without you. Don't die, hang in there. Ill be right here when you wake up. Chris...your my mate, and always will be." I said, tears stinging my eyes.

I felt like it was my fault he was in this condition, he just risked his life to save my clumsy ass from drowning! Hes so charming though, plus we have been through too much. I'll stick by his side forever! All these thoughts raced through my head as I watched Chris. I lay on his warm body and kissed his lips before falling asleep into his arms.

To Be Continued...

NOTE: HEY GUYS! Kate here! Im going to be writing the next few chapters so stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery and Christmas

Chapter 8: Recovery and Christmas

** Haiya! Kate here! Chris has been teaching me how to type and he decided to let me write the next chapter of our love story in my point of view! Yay! I love you Chris, baby! XOXO**

**My (Kate) POV**

The next morning, the doctors came in to check on Chris and I. I told them he was still out and the doctor's told me he should be awake by this afternoon. Chris' parents were going to come visit as soon as he woke up. The doctors gave me a blueberry muffin for breakfast, which was surprisingly good. Chris told me that hospital food can taste like shit sometimes. Anyway, after enjoying breakfast, I found the TV remote and began flipping through channels. Turns out, one of the channels was showing Alpha and Omega. Since that was our favorite movie, I decided to watch it. I loved watching myself on the screen. This movie did make me think of Humphrey a little bit, but he just wasn't the wolf for me. I meant that as in "Turning out to be a douche and sleeping with my little sister" type of way. Once it got to the so called "Big Finish Howl", I watched myself howl with Humphrey, but instead of Humphrey in my mind, it was Chris. He was a jet black wolf with yellow eyes. On his right shoulder was that Silent Hill symbol. We both stared at the moon and howled. At the end, we kissed and went to our dens.

I sighed happily at the thought. I daydreamed about Chris almost all morning. Soon, at about 1 PM, the sheets began to move. I turned to see Chris stirring. He was waking up! I barked happily and the doctors rushed in to see him waking up. Chris' Parents brought him his iPod, iPhone, iPad, PSP, some movies and other things. They told him and his parents that he could go home on Christmas Eve morning. I was so excited to see that he would be home just in time for Christmas. Soon the doctors and his parents left again, with it just being me and my sweet Chris alone. He couldn't really talk when he first woke up. He took another nap for about an hour before waking up into an even better condition.

"Hey." He said, smiling.

"Hey you." I said, licking his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better, now that your ok." I said, nuzzling him.

"Kate, ever since I met you...Uh...Ive been having dreams..." he said.

"Oh? What about these dreams?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Well...they were about us. Some of them were us kissing and making out. Others involved us mating. But they all had one thing in common." he said, "The fact that they tell me how much I am in love with you."

I was completely taken back. Words could not express the shock and joy that brought to me. I sat there on his chest for about 5 minutes, trying to gather a response to my head. Finally, tears began flowing down my face as I laid my head on his chest.

"Chris...I love you too." I said.

"Kate, will you be mine?" Chris asked me,

"You have been mine since day one baby." I said.

Soon came the happiest moment of my life. We rubbed noses and soon our lips met in a deep passionate kiss. Our tongues wrestled around as we explored each others mouths. It was the happiest moment of my life. I'll never forget it. After breaking away from the kiss, we stared into each others eyes as I cuddled close to him and he held me in his big, strong arms.

"I love you Kate." he whispered.

"I love you too, Chris." I whispered back.

We continued to kiss and cuddle when the doctors or his parents were not around. We discussed that our love had to be kept a secret. We were both scared of what may happen if we revealed our true love to the world. Most people would not accept us, as there are many of these so called "Anti-Furry" movements. But as long as I had my sexy husband at my side, I felt safe. Chris and I decided to find a way on how to get married. Chris had an idea.

Once he was discharged from the hospital, he took me down by the pond again, of course this time we did not go on it. I looked out on the ice to see that gaping hole I fell through. It gave me gruesome memories and thoughts of what could of happened. In a way, I am sort of glad it did happen though. If it didn't happen, I don't think we would have ever gotten this close. And of course I looked to the tree where there was once snow covering it, and saw a sign saying "DANGER: THIN ICE".

"Well what do ya know!" Chris laughed.

"Yeah..." I said looking at the lake.

There was a bench where Chris and I were sitting faced the pond and beyond that. We sat and watched the sunset as I lay my head on my husband's shoulder. He kissed me again and I smiled, kissing him back.

"Its beautiful isn't Kate?" He said.

"Oh Chris... yes it really is." I said.

"Who knew we'd end up being a couple?" Chris said.

"Hell, I didn't, although I loved you since the day we met." I said, "When I was a little girl."

Chris just smiled and stared out into the lake. Soon, the sky grew dark and the moon rose in the night sky. I suddenly felt this burst of excitement coming from me as I saw the moon. Soon, our silence was broken when I began to howl a beautiful tune. This tune was one of Chris' favorites.

_**Waiting For You - Akira Yamaoka**_

_**Your gentle voice I hear**_

_**Your words echo inside me**_

_**You said You long for me **_

_**and that you love me**_

_**And I want to see you too **_

_**feels just like I'm falling**_

_**Is there nothing I can do **_

_**wonder if you hear my calling**_

_**I'm here and waiting for you **_

_**where are you, I can't find you**_

_**I'm here and waiting for you **_

_**I'll wait forever for you**_

_**Mom's gone to heaven now**_

_**why won't she come back down**_

_**does she have someone**_

_**she loves more than me**_

_**I thought I could love you better**_

_**we were always together**_

_**if we took some time apart **_

_**you would finally know my heart**_

_**I'm here and waiting for you **_

_**where are you, I can't find you**_

_**I'm here and waiting for you **_

_**I'll wait forever for you**_

_**I fell in love with you and now you're gone**_

_**there's nothing left in my lonely room without you**_

_**I'm here and waiting for you **_

_**where are you, I can't find you**_

_**I'm here and waiting for you **_

_**I'll wait forever for you **_

_**I'm here and waiting for you **_

_**where are you, I can not I can not find you**_

_**I'm waiting for you**_

_**where are you where are you**_

__After I finished howling, Chris sat there and stared at me with amazement.

"Kate...that was beautiful." he said.

"Awww, well it was for you baby." I said, kissing him.

"Let me try!" Chris said.

"Shoot!" I laughed.

Soon Chris started howling another tune from Silent Hill 4: The Room. I don't think it was a lyrical song, but either way it was beautiful. I stared into his beautiful blue eyes as he howled. For a human, I mean, damn! It was awesome.

"How was that?" Chris asked.

"Pretty fucking amazing!" I said, hugging him.

"Like you..." he said, pulling me close.

After howling for a while, we decided to get back to the house. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and I wanted to get Chris something special for Christmas. After all, he saved my life, I should be able to get him a nice present.

The next morning, I jumped out of bed and trotted to Mrs. Ashton's door. I scratched at the door gently, and to my luck, she opened the door.

"Morning Kate! Come in girl!" she said with a smile.

"Thanks!" I said.

I then explained to his mom how I wanted to get something special for him. She agreed and we went through catalogs of things we could get for him. Finally, I chose a special cologne for him that apparently he has been wanting for the past year to add to his collection. So Mrs. Ashton and I went to the mall while Chris and his dad were asleep and we bought him the bottle. I sniffed it and boy would he smell sexy when wearing this. I also got to try different perfumes and other nice fragrences. The mall was fun until it got packed. Chris' mom explained that a lot of the people here were shopping for last minute gifts and the stores were having last minute sales before they closed for the holidays. I thought it was all pretty cool. Mrs. Ashton then bought me some Chanel perfume and I thought Chris would love me wearing that.

After waiting in line, we soon checked out and were on our way home. I enjoyed being with his mom sometimes, she was a very sweet woman and she was nothing like my mom. In fact, I started thinking about my mom, how she probably misses me, how she is probably crying for me as we speak. The thought made me sad, but I was happy where I was. Although it would be nice to at least let them know I was alright. Once we got home, Chris was still passed out and I had his mom put the perfume on me. I trotted upstairs and then climbed back into bed. I curled up next to him as he wrapped his arms around me in his sleep. His warmth the made me dose off to sleep some more.

After a while I felt him stirring. I opened my eyes to face him smiling. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Good morning sweet heart." He said.

"Morning babe." I said.

"Damn what do you have on? It smells Great!" he said.

"Oh just some perfume, your mom and I went and bought me some for Christmas." I said.

"Cool! Well, tomorrow is Christmas! Can you belive it?" he said.

"I know! Its awesome!" I said.

"Hey Kate..." Chris said, staring into my eyes.

"Yes hon?"

"Your hot right now." he said.

"So are you..." I said.

Thats when we embraced each other and we had the best make out session ever. I loved it when our tongues would wrestle and explore eachother's mouths. Chris tasted so good as I moaned when he would rub my back. Chris was such a charmer when it came to stuff like making out. He was nothing but a sexy, handsome stud to me. After we broke our make out session up about 5 minutes later, we both went downstairs to eat breakfast. Mrs. Ashton seemed a little stressed because the house was a complete mess. Chris and I offered to help her and we did so. It took about all day to clean the house.

Since Chris' family was Catholic, they had church that night. I sat in his lap during the service and listened to the story of this so called baby Jesus. He seemed like a pretty neat guy. Chris then told me after the service the whole story of his life. With all the miracles and stuff. I was not quite sure if I belived them or not. But either way, they were great to learn about. After church, Chris and I went upstairs to play Modern Warfare 3 while my mom made dinner. We had French dip and roast beef sandwiches for dinner that night. It was pretty damn good! After giving a good ass kicking to Chris in MW3, we retired to bed, ready to wake up to a nice Christmas morning.

"Good Night babe." Chris said, kissing me.

"Night sweet heart." I said, falling asleep.

**The Next Morning...**

"Merry Christmas!" I heard Chris say.

My eyes fluttered open. I looked at the alarm clock next to our bed. It read 6 AM.

"Chris honey, its too early!" I groaned, turning over.

"Come on! There are presents downstairs!" he said.

"Hmmm...Ok babe." I said, rolling out of bed.

I walked downstairs with my husband to find his dad and mom sitting there, with presents under the tree.

"Morning you two! Merry Christmas!" his mom said.

"Morning." I groaned.

"Shall we start?" my dad said.

"Yes!" Chris said.

Chris went under the tree and distributed gifts. I got quite a few surprisingly. Chris got some too. So did his parents. Chris opened all of his in a flash. He got an electric shaver, iPod/iPad alarm clock docking system, some gift cards, XBOX stuff, and some Missisippi State stuff. I got mostly dog stuff like doggy toys. They were fun to play with! I even got a beautiful red collar with my id tag on it. His parents got whatever they got, I cant remember that much! Well, just when we thought the gifts were over. Chris went into his room and came back with a small thin black box.

"Merry Christmas Kate." he said, handing the box to me.

I opened it and was greeted with the most beautiful gift I have ever received It brought me to tears pretty much. It was a beautiful diamond necklace from Kay Jewelers. Chris then put it around my neck.

"You look beautiful." he said.

"Awww thanks!" I said hugging him.

Soon I ran to where my gift was. I went and got his colonge and he tried it on. He loved it. After the gifts, Chris' mom made some wonderful cinnamon buns. After eating and enjoying our breakfast. Chris and I went back upstairs and into his bedroom.

"Chris...this necklace is so beautiful. Ive never felt this much love in my life." I said.

"Well, your my wife, you deserve something." he said smiling.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too!" he said.

The rest of the day was pretty much playing XBOX and setting the sound system up in his room. Soon we sat down to Christmas dinner and that was another good meal prepared by his mother. That night, Chris and I cuddled even closer. Our lips touched every second as we made out again. Soon we lost track of time and we stayed up till 1 AM. Chris then fell asleep. As I watched him sleep, I realized how this was truly the most wonderful time of the year...

To be continued...

I DONT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER


	9. Authors Note IMPORTANT

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! Splittersora here! I just would like to take the time to say thank you for your kind and positive reviews. Kate and I really appreciate it.

Second, I mentioned earlier, the fic would begin to get a little "M" Rated. Well, the thing is, if I switch it to M, the story wont get noticed. So anyway, my plan is to write two versions of the next chapter, which will be about the first time Kate and I have sex. Ive gotten messages from both sides. Its really hard for me to choose, so I simply decided to give both sides what they want. Here is how this is going to work

I am going to write an explicit, detailed version of the sex in once chapter, and a not so descriptive version in the other. From there you have a choice. You can read whatever you are comfortable with. So I dont want any negative comments or getting yelled at because I did my part. You didnt have to read the explicit stuff. Again, I better not see any rude or negative comments. So if you dont want to read the explicit version, just read the clean one. It dosent matter which one you read, the plot will not change.

Ok, with that being said, stay tuned for updates!


	10. Another Message From The Author READ

A Message from the Author

Dear Fans,

First off I would like to give my thanks to all you loyal fans for your support in my story. I am sure most of you can tell by now that I am indeed a furry and proud. I did not think MLWK would actually be this popular! Kate and I really give you our thanks for reading. Now I have a bit of bad news. To start off I want address something that has been kind of getting on my nerves. I have received numerous PM's from members asking me when I can update. Well here is the thing. I plan on updating as soon as possible. I apologize for the long wait but I have a lot going on in my life. I only have one computer in the house and my mother uses it for her masters studies in Religion, so I never get on the computer as much. Plus Kate and I have been tired from athletics and other things going on. I am currently working on the next chapter but I will be awhile before I update. I am truly sorry and Kate is too, but we are super busy getting ready for college too. Katekins gonna be my Room mate! SQUEEE! Anyway, I have been also suffering a major writers block on the story and I may extend the haitus a bit longer. Again I am truly sorry for the long wait but I will post it eventually. I may be getting a new laptop soon so I will have my own computer and I will try to update more often then.

So you may see some new stories pop up, but thats to help cure my writers block for MLWK. I hate writers blocks and out of all the stories it had to be the one that yall loved the most. Again I am truly sorry and Kate is too. We look forward to updating and I will make it up to you all! Also one last thing, please quit asking me when I will update, it gets really irritating and It only extends delays.

Thank You,

Chris (Splitter Sora) & Kate Ashton


	11. Chapter 9: New Years and Our First Time

**Chapter 12: New Years and Our First Time**

_**Authors Note: Hey guys. First off I want to apologize for not updating in over a month or two. School has become very hectic and Kate and I are very busy trying not to get busted in our relationship. I have received several fan messages and Kate and I would thank everyone for their support and kind words. Some of your ideas were great but right now I am not taking any. Its my story and I want it to be special for me and Kate. Again I apologize and I will try to update as much as I can. I may be getting a new laptop soon for college so I should update a little more often then. Anyway stay tuned!**_

_**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content. If you do not wish to read the sexual material, please skip past the specially marked section. You DO NOT have to read it and this DOES NOT promote bestiality. I DONT CARE if you think its messed up. Thats why I marked it as a special section so you dont have to read it. I am a furry and I am just incorporating that into my story. If I find negative comments, it will cause delay of updates. Thank you.**_

My POV

Over the next few days Kate and I were able to enjoy Christmas Break by using some of our gifts. We slept in the next morning and I woke up to find Kate sitting on my chest as usual.

"Morning baby." Kate said kissing me on the lips.

"Mornin Kate, sleep well?" I said kissing her back.

"I did knowing I was with you!" Kate said snuggling close to me.

"I felt the same way about you." I said to Kate.

"AWWWW! Your so sweet Chris!" Kate said.

"Well its the truth babe." I laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Chris! Kate! Breakfast! Oh and you father wants you two to work on your car Chris!" my mother called.

I looked at Kate and grinned.

"You up for a little car work today?" I asked.

"Sure! I'd love to help." Kate said.

"Awesome. I used to hate cleaning my car but with you it will be fun!" I said.

So after a few good morning kisses, I took a shower and after that I gave Kate a bath. I also taught Kate how to use the toilet so she did not always have to go outside to do her business. It made it a lot easier for both of us. Once we were done with that, Kate and I sat down to a breakfast of pancakes and sausage. I had a Powerade Zero with my breakfast, Kate just had water. At the table we both sat and talked about how much fun we have been having. My dad went back to work and my mom had to go run errands. So it would be just me and the girl of my dreams. Kate kept giving me this dreamy look as she watched me eat. I kinda did the same to her. After breakfast we sat on the couch and began to watch a whole lot of TV. I recorded lots of Family Guy on my DVR. Kate curled up into my lap and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you more." I said kissing her with the uttermost passion.

"Sooooo, when do you want to work on your car?" Kate asked licking my face.

"How bout now?" I said, "Looks like its gonna rain."

"OK!" Kate said as she jumped off my lap, "Lets get going!"

Kate and I went outside and I pulled my car into the garage. We put on some romantic country as I cleaned my car. Kate would go and retrieve certain things I asked. She was quite handy when it came to the hard parts and getting stuff to me. With her help, I was done in about an hour. Normally it took me 2 by myself. Soon as we finished, thunder boomed across the sky. It began to get dark and rain began hitting our heads.

"Chris?" Kate said.

"Yeah baby?" I asked.

"Can we go inside and cuddle? I'm tired." Kate said.

"Yes we can." I said.

I scooped her into my arms and we began to make our way upstairs into my room. Kate jumped onto my bed and snuggled under the covers. She motioned for me to come cuddle by her. I grinned and striped down to my boxers and climbed into bed next to her. We embraced eachother into a long kiss. I could taste her saliva and her tongue as it explored my mouth. Oh how passionate she was. Our bodies rubbed together as we nuzzled and kissed.

"Chris...oh I love you." she said.

"Kate I love you so much..." I said back.

After a beautiful time together of making out and cuddling we enjoyed the rest of the day together. Soon a few more days passed and our love grew stronger and stronger each day. Kate and I were together always and we never wanted to seperate. Soon after several days, it was New Years Eve. My parents were planning on going to a party so it would be me and Kate all night home alone. Kate woke me up early that morning to do some shopping for partying tonight. I took her down the isles and she helped pick out some fun stuff. We got energy drinks, popcorn, soda, ice cream, frozen pizza, hot dogs and all other shit. After the grocery, we both went to the local video store to rent a few movies for watching and a few games to play. For movies, we rented a bunch of indie horror movies. Some looked pretty good, but others looked pretty damn cheezy. We rented a few comedies too, just in case if Kate got scared we can have some movies to watch. For games, I rented The Darkness, Battlefeild 3, Sonic Generations, and a few other games. Kate and I were excited with our choices and we knew we were just going to have a blast!

After a long day's work and preparation, Kate and I were finally home alone. I put the pizza in the oven and Kate got our energy drinks ready. I let Kate pick the first movie we would watch. She chose, Silent Hill. I, personally, was happy with that choice! The pizza was going to be a while so we watched the movie while the pizza was cooking in the oven. Kate sipped her Amp Overdrive and I sipped on my green Amp. She was nested into my arms and we kept each other warm.

"Chris?" Kate asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"What would you do if monsters came after me?"

"Well, I would jump in front of you and sacrifice myself for you. It is my job as your husband to protect you!" I said.

"No! I would jump to save you!" Kate insisted.

"Babe we can go on with this for hours!" I laughed.

"Yeah, your right."

Soon, the timer went off and our cheese pizza was ready. I cut the pizza in quarters and gave one quarter to her, and one quarter to myself. Kate wanted ranch dressing for her pizza, so I went to the pantry and got her the Hidden Valley, her favorite. After serving her and myself, some ranch, We continued to watch the film while we ate. After the movie ended, Kate insisted I picked the next film. I went through the options and I picked the classic "Dawn of the Dead", directed by George A. Romero himself. The film told the story of how survuivors of a zombie outbreak get stranded in the local shopping malls. Kate already began to get hungry again so I put some popcorn in. After it popped Kate and I shared a bag while drinking soda. After that movie ended, Kate said she had to use the restroom. After excusing herself, Kate scampered off into the dark hallway.

After waiting about 20 min, I noticed it was 11 PM, I then heard thuds and scampering upstairs. I got up and walked up the stairs. Soon I noticed the sounds were coming from my bedroom. I opened the door to find all the lights off in my room. The smell of the perfume I got for Kate wavered around my nostrils.

"Uhhhh, Kate?" I said.

***WARNING: Sex Scene Begins. Please Skip Over if Uncomfortable. ***

Soon, a match was lit. The light revealed Kate as she lit a candle next to her night stand. She was laying on her side on my bed, facing me.

"Heya sexy." She said in a seductive tone.

"Woah Kate... Did you do all of this?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did it cause I could not take it anymore. I love you and I want to do something that Ive wanted to do for a long time..." she said with a few seductive moans.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Make love to me." she said.

I was completely taken back at what Kate just said. Kate, a alpha wolf, just told me she wanted to make love to me. I was flattered, and I wanted Kate more than ever. I was willing to accept the consequences if we were to get caught.

"Y-You want me?" I said.

"Yeah...I want your cock in my Pussy." she said.

I was in complete shock, but I took a deep breath.

"Kate, yes, I will make love to you! I want you so bad." I said.

"Come and get me Chris." Kate said.

I climbed on the bed and embraced Kate into the deepest, most passionate kiss ever. Every time we kissed, I could hear her moan with delight. I rubbed her back as we made out. Kate began taking my shirt off and somehow managed to unbutton my pants. My manhood was solid hard now and I could smell Kate's musk. She was clearly in heat, and I was ready to get her out of heat. Kate slid my pants off and soon my underwear. She looked at my manhood and grinned.

"Mmmmm oh Chris you are so big." Kate said with a smile.

"Heh, thanks." I said, "Anything for you Kate."

Kate then ducked under the covers. I suddenly could feel her warm breath on my manhood. Knowing what she had planned to do, I let her do whatever she wanted to me. Her tongue slowly wrapped around it and began licking. I moaned with delight as her mouth completely covered my manhood. I could hear her moan with passion as she went up and down on it.

"Mmmmm... Yes Kate. Oh Kate your so good." I moaned.

"Chris babe, oh you taste good!" she moaned back.

Soon she began to suck faster and faster. I clutched the comforters of my bed as she was gaining speed. Soon, after a good 10 min of sucking, I gave it to her. She came out from under the covers and grinned.

"Not bad cutie." I said.

"Oh im just getting started hon." Kate said with a smirk.

Kate then crawled up onto my chest and we began to kiss. We kissed with the utter most passion and let me build up for round two. Kate's breath smelled of sexual pleasure and that made me want her even more. After a few more minutes of making out, Kate stopped and looked at me.

"You ready for this Chris?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Now as we kissed I slowly let myself into Kate's special area. As I entered her she let out a soft moan. I had never felt so good in my life. I made a few small thrusts to make sure not to hurt her. She let out a few erotic soft yelps and was soon enjoying it.

"Faster." She begged.

"I nodded and increased my thrusting."

Kate was really getting a kick out of it all. She began making sexual gestures with her mouth and all. I began to feel Kate's ass as I went in and out of her special cave. Oh the passion! Oh how it felt sooooo good. I felt like howling right then and there.

"Oh Kate your so tight!" I panted.

"Mmmmmm give it to me baby!" She cried.

We continued to tongue and grope eachother for a good long time. Kate and I were now sweating our asses off. I felt myself build up to a climax pretty soon. But I did not want it to end. I wanted this love to go on forever and ever. Kate and I have never been more in love than this. It was the most beautiful thing I could ever witness in my entire life.

"Kate...Oh im gonna cum soon!" I cried.

"DO IT BABY!" She howled.

Next thing I knew, we both hit climax and our juices were all over us. We howled with pure orgasmic joy and next thing we knew, we were cuddled up next to eachother, kissing softly.

*** End of Sex Scene: Note that skipping over it did not effect the plot at all ***

"Chris?" Kate said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I love you, so much. I have never been more happy than I am now." she said.

"Same here Kate, I love you too." I said, kissing her lips.

After a brief cuddiling session, we both got up and got a shower. We still had plenty of time to watch TV and we continued to do so. After a few more good scary movies and some games, Kate and I were tired. It was 3 AM and my parents were now asleep. We had no idea when they came home, but they were home way before we finished up our movies. In bed, Kate wrapped her paws around me and kissed me goodnight. I kissed her back and we both fell asleep in eachothers arms, after a beautiful first night of love making.

To Be Continued...

**WHOOO! I am glad to be back. I finally got rid of that fucking writers block. Kate and I are thrilled to continue to share out love story with yall. Still I MAY be a bit slow to update, but I am getting closer to a new computer for myself so it wont be that long. I know I wont take as near as long as this update. I had been working on this chapter for the past 2 months and AGAIN I wish to apologize for the long wait, Kate does too. We hope this chapter was worth the wait for you guys! Thank You my fans for reading this! **

**Peace Out!**

**Chris & Kate Ashton**


	12. Chapter 10: Spring Break & Kate's Secret

Chapter 10: Spring Break and Kate's Secret

_Author's Note: Hey all! Sorry again for the long wait. I have finally graduated from high school and now I have my own laptop! So I promise I will update much more often than I have. I am very excited as well as Kate. We hope you like this next chapter of our story!_

It had been several months since our first time in bed, and ever since then, I have never felt more alive. Not much has happened over the past several months, a few projects here, few tests there, just the same old shit. Kate and I are still strong in our relationship. Soon I realized it will eventually be the 2nd year anniversary of our friendship, 1st year since I brought her home, and soon it will be our actual anniversary! I wanted to do something special for my baby girl. I was thinking a candlelight dinner along with a beautiful night of lovemaking. But that was too cliché to an extent, I wanted to add more to that. I thought about getting her another necklace for her little jewelry collection she kept in my bottom dresser drawer. I was lost in thought for a good few minutes before my phone rang. I picked it up to see my friend Kyle calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey bro, just calling to see if you and Kate wanted to go to Destin, Florida with me and the guys next week?" He asked.

I had totally forgotten that spring break was next week.

"Awesome! We would love too! Kate loves swimming!" I said.

"Awesome! We will come by your house at 6 AM Saturday morning, then we should be back next Sunday. May wanna get some work done, you know how the brothers can be." Kyle laughed.

"Haha yeah! Alright then! See you Saturday!" I said, hanging up.

I couldn't wait to tell Kate the big news. I ran upstairs to my room to find her curled up on my bed reading a magazine (Yes, I taught her to read). I sat down on the bed and looked at what she was reading. She was reading the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition 2012.

"Hey you!" I said kissing her.

"Hey baby." She replied with a kiss back.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Well, I saw an add for this online. I wanted to learn how to be pretty like these girls so I went through your magazines and found it. It's pretty good. These women are hot." Kate said as she flipped through the pages.

"Yeah, but I got the hottest one in my bed!" I said kissing her again.

"Awwww your such a charmer Chris." she laughed.

So I sat down with Kate and began to tell her the news about the trip. The minute I told her, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She wagged her tail and began getting hyper.

"YAY! Were going to the beach! I've always wanted too! My friend Aleu lives there and she says its beautiful!" she told me.

"Yeah it is! Plus you got a great bod for the beach. You never know who may find you attractive." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kate asked.

"Well, your a wolf. Not very many humans are attracted to wolves like I am to you, but there are other people like me, who will find you hot. Thats what I am saying. Either way, people will still think your beautiful." I said.

"Oh, Ok!" Kate giggled.

I tell ya, the next two days of school flew by. I got my homework done, my chores and everything else pretty much. I went to the store with Kate and we picked out some sexy lingerie for her to wear at the beach. Who knows, she may even attract a few girls. That thought kind of stayed in my mind for a good while. I loved the thought of Kate making out with a dirty blonde. Finally, Saturday morning arrived. My friends pulled up in the Chevy Tahoe and Kate and I loaded our stuff into the trunk. I said goodbye to my folks and we were on our way. Kate and I sat at the very back while my friend Kyle drove. We talked for a good few hours and eventually Kate fell asleep on my shoulder. I pulled her close to me without disturbing her and she wraped her paws around my neck. I blushed as my friends giggled at the sight. They were really the only ones that knew of our relationship. I was glad that I was able to actually trust them. After driving a few hours, Katekins woke up. She yawned and looked out the window to see the ocean. She had never seen anything like it! So much water and sand!

"Wow! Is this it?" Kate asked.

"You bet!" My friend said, "Welcome to Destin, Florida!"

My friend rolled the window down and let Kate stick her head out to observe her surroundings better. She panted as the cool breeze hit her face. We all laughed as Kate looked at all the hot women walking around. I noticed that Kate was really looking at them hard. I was starting to get a hunch, but I quickly tossed it aside. We soon arrived to the condo my friends and I rented for the week. Kate and I settled down into our room and decided to go swimming. Kate watched me undress and put on my swimsuit.

"Well hey there sexy." Kate said to me with a grin.

"Hey there yourself sexy." I laughed.

"So Chris, what do you do at the beach?" Kate asked.

"Oh its a lot of fun! You go swimming in the water and lay in the sun on the beach! There is a private spot that my friends know about so nobody will be around." I told her.

"Ohhhhh! Sounds fun!" Kate chirped.

"Oh it will be babe. And maybe later, we can sneak off and do our own thing." I said, kissing her.

"Oh I would love that baby." I said.

"We havent had underwater sex have we?" I asked.

"Ummmm no, but Ive seen what you look up on your iPad and I think it looks fun!" Kate said.

"I need to change my password then..." I said, blushing a dark red.

"Babe, you are so silly." Kate said kissing my cheek.

After getting dressed, we hopped in the car and drove to the secret oasis. Once we arrived, Kate was amazed at the clear blue water. There was a waterfall and a ledge where we can jump off of. Kate raced to the top and looked at the view. My friends had already hopped in and were waiting at the bottom.

"Jump Kate!" Kyle called.

"Yeah girl! Jump! SHOW ME THAT SEXY BOD!" Another called out.

"Oh you boys." Kate giggled.

Kate turned around and saw me standing behind her.

"Oh, hi babe." Kate said, noticing my grin.

"Hi there Ms. Kate." I said.

"What are you doing Chris?" Kate asked kind of suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. Just enjoying the view." I said.

"Oh ok-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as I suddenly pushed her off the ledge.

She screamed as she fell and landed in the water with a splash. Kate hit the sandy bottom and scrambled to surface. Once she reached surface, she screamed at me:

"CHRIS YOU ASSHOLE!"

I laughed, along with my friends. Soon I jumped on her and we both landed at the bottom. I tried embracing her but Kate turned her head. I blew a few bubbles in her face and she looked back and grinned. We both surfaced.

"Well hey there sexy." I said.

"Hey there sexy!" Kate winked.

Soon we were out having a good time. Kate dove underwater and did a few back flips and she showed us a few maneuvers she learned in alpha training for underwater stuff. It was really fun and it turns out I was actually pretty good at it. After swimming for a few hours. We all got out and had some lunch. My friend brought a grill along with us and we grilled hotdogs and hamburgers and we brought chips and sodas. I opened a can of Pepsi and sat down with a nice Juicy hamburger. Kate chugged a pepsi down in less than 10 seconds.

"Holy fuck." I laughed.

"Wha-" Kate then let out the loudest burp.

I couldnt hold It in anymore. I feel back on the floor laughing my ass off.

"Haha very funny." Kate laughed.

Lunch was great. We had several burgers and dogs and continued swimming. After a while of swimming, we noticed a young blonde girl talking with my friends. Kate and I swam up and I noticed Kate was staring at her in an odd way, almost like an attracted stare. She looked over at us and noticed Kate.

"Is...that a wolf?" she asked.

"Yes I am." Kate said.

"Why do you look familiar?" She said in surpise.

Kate and the girl stared at eachother for a few minutes.

"Oh I remember now! Your Kate from Alpha and Omega right?"

"The one and only!" Kate said.

"Awwww I LOVED that movie. So sweet. You and Humphrey are a good couple." she said.

"Well...he slept with Lilly." Kate sighed.

"Oh you poor thing!" she said and hugged Kate.

Kate's muzzle was stuck between her breasts. I felt my manhood grow a little. It was pretty hot seeing a wolf get hugged like that.

"My name is Ashley. Anyway I was wondering if I could hang with you guys. My Boyfriend was being a Jackass as usual and I need to get away from him." she said.

"Sure, no problem Ash. Come on in!" I said.

Ashley jumped in and swam to me.

"You and Kate are so cute. Are you a couple?" She asked.

We both blushed and I grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah. I am a furry so we made it work." I said.

"Your a furry? NO WAY! I AM TOO!" She said.

"Awesome! Im Chris." I said.

"Sexy name." She said.

Kate let out a little growl.

"Sorry I didn't mean to start anything." She said.

"Its alright, just, what happened to ladies first?" Kate asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"Am I sexy Ashley?" Kate asked.

Ashley grinned.

"Oh yes Kate. Lets just say Im more attracted to you than Garth." She said.

"Come get me baby." Kate said with a grin.

"With pleasure." Ash said.

I could not belive what I was seeing. Kate began to make out with Ashley. I was hard down there too. I could not contain it. I continued watching their tongues caress each other. Kate the then looked at me.

"Oh, did I tell you I was Bi-sexual?"

To Be Continued...

WOAH! Kate Bi? What will happen on the next MLWK? Stay Tuned!


	13. Chapter 11: Graduation

Chapter 11: Graduation

_**Hello my loyal fans! First off I would like to apologize for not updating this summer. My job was a little bit more demanding than I thought it would be and I had a lot of pre-college and Rush stuff. And to top that all off, I had a writers block again with the story. But now I am back and will update more (hopefully soon). I know I always say this but I apologize for not updating. And one last thing. On my other stories. The reviews are just people asking when I will update this story. Please STOP doing that. If you want to check on a update, send me a PM or ask on this story's review. But stop asking in other stories I posted. Thank You.**_

_**P.S. I am sorry its so short today and it seems rushed. I move in to college today and I wanted to get one chapter in before I do so. I hope you still enjoy though! :)**_

I opened my eyes to find myself in my bedroom. Kate was fast asleep next to me. I began to wonder, was that all a dream? The girl in Destin, Kate being bi? I had to ask her but not until she woke up. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

"Chris! Get your ass out of bed bud! Its time for you to graduate!" a male voice called.

I looked at my calender and to my surprise, today was May 12th.

"Kate! Kate! Wake up!" I cried, shaking her awake.

"Wha-? WHAT?!" Kate yelped.

"I graduate today!" I cried, "IM FREE!"

"FUCK YES!" Kate cried

I got dressed and raced Kate to the Kitchen, my cousin Alex was waiting for me eating the breakfast my mother prepared. She made Bacon, Eggs, and sausage. Typical stuff. Kate and I sat down at the table and began eating.

"You ready to get out of high school?" he asked me.

"You know I am." I said with a smile.

"I'm ready for him to get out of school!" Kate laughed.

"Well he has worked hard on his exams so I think he deserves to be ready!" My mother added.

So we continued to have breakfast and after that I had to get my cap and gown on. Kate was sitting on my bed reading a hunting magazine that I subscribe to.

"Ready to see me Kate?" I called out.

"Come on out cutie!" she said.

I walked out and smiled at Kate. She really seemed to like it as I notice her tail began to thump on the bed.

"Looks good baby." Kate said.

"Awww thank you! I hope so!" I laughed.

"CHRIS! KATE! WERE GONNA BE LATE!" My father called.

"Lets go!" Kate said with a smile.

We all piled into the car and began to drive to the church where we would be graduating. Once we got there, the parking staff directed to drop me off in the back of the church where the students were to go for the last briefing. Once I was dropped off, we sat in alphabetical order. After the typical graduation briefing, we lined up and proceeded into the church. I'm going to be honest, I was nervous as hell. I would be walking on stage in front of about 1000 people and receive my diploma. But as I sat down, I looked up at the monitor and noticed Kate sitting in the audience and smiling. That gave me the confidence to do this. The president then went to the podium and began to give his opening remarks. After he was finished, our class president began to talk. He was a nice guy. He actually did shit instead of our past presidents who didnt do shit and just wanted a fancy office. He talked about most of the stuff that really did not matter to me. So after he walked off, it was time to graduate. We stood up and they began to call our names. After a few names, it soon came to be my turn. As they called my name, I walked to the president and the principal.

"Congratulations Chris. We will miss you and your friend Kate." they said as they handed me my diploma and I even got a second diploma for Kate! I guess they saw her as a student too?

I thanked them and shook their hands. I looked out to the audience and saw Kate smiling at me. That smile always made me feel better when I was nervous, sad, or angry. I sat back down and looked at our diplomas. They were well made and I felt good about them. Soon before we knew it, the ceremony ended and I hugged my family. I gave Kate her diploma and she pranced around and barked.

"Easy girl!" I laughed.

"Sorry! Im just so excited." Kate said with a grin!

Kate and I went to the back and I saw several of my teachers I had this year and we both said goodbye to all of them. I said goodbye to all my friends and just when we were about to leave...

"Hey its the fag and his bitch!" A voice called.

We turned around to find once of the biggest douchebags in my grade, trying to piss me off.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"To mess with ya." He grinned.

I was about to sock him in the face, but Kate held me back.

"I got this." Kate said.

She walked up to him slyly, like she obviously had something up her sleeve. Kate then used her alpha moves to slide under him, grab his undies, pull them over his head, and kick him in the balls. He collapsed to the ground and whined. Then Kate socked him square in the mouth. The kid took off running like a bitch and everyone, even the teachers cheered. He was not a well liked kid.

I simply laughed my ass off. With that Kate and I both walked out laughing.

When we got home we had a little surprise party for me. I got some wonderful gifts including a new laptop! I was so excited and Kate helped me set it up for the summer. My cousin, Kate, and I then had some cake, BBQ, energy drinks and played Prototype all day. It was a whole lot of fun the next few days. Nothing but partying and at night, Kate and I cuddling and kissing, and even a few times for a little sex. After my cousin left a few days later, we packed up and left for my senior trip, Washington D.C. There was shopping, restaurants, museums, and monuments. Kate and I got to go on a night tour of D.C. Together! Kate loved the art museums too. The modern art one really got to her. They had this thing where you can walk through a bunch of rubber tendrils. It was freaky and Kate got a little clausterphobic, which I think was the goal of that art. Once we got home from D.C. It was really a boring week. But soon that would all change, for the next week, Kate and I have our first summer jobs...

TO be continued.


	14. Update On Author

Update

Sup guys? Just thought Id check in on my fans. Im sorry for not updating in months. College has put a lot on my plate and I have not been able to get to writing. Right now I am taking 17 hours which actually is a lot and my classes are hard. One of them involves community service outside of class times plus I was in a fraternity for a few months but dropped due to a dangerous hazing task. I was in Lambda Chi Alpha and one of the actives wanted me to chug a bottle of Gentlemen Jack, which honestly is my favorite. But the thing is that I had to finish the whole thing or else I would get hazed even worse, so I dropped. I may consider Delta Chi later on, but right now I am don with greek life. Our Sigma Chi chapter got shut down due to hazing which is a damn shame, my dad was a Sigma Chi and he was furious. But anyway, I have not forgotten about you guys and I know yall want another story. I promise you, its on the way, its just hard with my roommate going in and out and school which requires lots of studying. It will definitely be up by Christmas at the latest, but I have a whole bunch of ideas so I am out of writers block for a while. Kate is very excited and shes been helping me study. She misses yall very much and wishes yall the best. Anyway, I just wanna say I love you guys and thanks for really liking my stories. Peace out and Stay Tuned!

Chris and Kate Ashton


	15. Chapter 12: Life Goes On FINAL CHAPTER

What the Future Brings

_** Hey guys, Before I begin this chapter I feel like I need to discuss some things. I am sorry to say this but I think this will be the final chapter of MLWK. I just can't seem to focus on the plot anymore and its honestly becoming very bland and boring and no fun to write. Plus there is so much drama going on in my life, especially this christmas. A lot of unexpected, unplesant things happened that prevented me from updating. Now im not gonna quit writing, I will be posting newer stories about me and Kate and with some new characters too. But I feel like its time to wrap this story up. So please don't send me messages asking for an update or what happened, cause I won't respond. Same goes for those who decided to bitch at me. Again I am sorry for all of this but life is a bitch... thats all I can say. And thank you fans for all of your support. If it weren't for you, I would have dropped this story after like chapter 2 XD. Now onto the final chapter...**_

10 years since the last chapter...

It was a quiet spring morning in the small town of Jasper, Canada. Not a lot was going on in my life. Kate, my wife, was back with her pack and I lived in a house near the camping grounds where we camped and I met her. Lately we've seemed to have gotten distant from eachother. I think Kate was a bit upset when I started seeing a human female. I explained to Kate it would cover up our relationship and she said she understood, but deep down I don't think she did. A lot had happened in her pack since I took her home. Her mom and dad died of age, Lilly and Garth left to start their own pack, Humphrey was killed by hunters, and everyone else she knew either died out or left and the next generation was there to replace them. The thought of this hurt my heart deeply. I'll never forget when she learned of her parents death when we first moved back. She yelled and cussed at me and kept striking my cheeks with her paw, saying it was my fault. She was right. It was my fault. I tore her away from everything she knew and loved. That's when Kate left to rejoin her pack. She said she still loved me and would never leave me, I belived her but deep down I knew she wanted me to burn in hell.

So I woke up on this spring morning and decided to go visit Kate. The wolve's were used to me being around her so they learned to treat me as one of them. I walked down the trail to the den area and into the wolve's territory. I asked a young alpha where Kate was and he pointed with his paw into the main den. I thanked him and walked into the cave. There I saw my lovely alpha baby in a meeting with the other alphas in different territories. She noticed me and a huge grin came on her face.

"Hi baby!" Kate called.

"Hey! Sorry I didn't mean to intterupt." I grined back.

"Oh no you didn't we were just finishing up." Kate replied.

"Oh ok, well come by the house and we can have lunch." I said with a smile, "I'm cookin steaks."

"Oh sounds good! Ill be right there." Kate said with a smile.

With that I left back for the house and fired up the grill. Little did she know today was her birthday. I assume she forgot that when she moved back with her pack. But I planned a little surprise party for her with it being just me and her and a few wine coolers. Oh, I better explain the alchohol. Kate for some reason is immune to alchohol poisioning so she is allowed to have alchoholic beverages. Her favorite is Seagram's Escapes wine coolers. So I went and picked some up at the store for her when I went to get her a cake. For her gift I got her a beautiful pearl necklace and some perfume from when we were just friends and I first brought her home. As I looked at the perfume I realized we have been together for 10 years. Thats a long time for us. But I had so many memories to look over for the rest of my life and that was all I needed.

Thats when I heard a scratch at my front door. I had a big smile on my face for I knew who that was. I opened the door and there was my alpha baby with her tail wagging. She smiled and pounced on me and gave me many kisses. I gave her twice as many back.

"Well hello Mr. Chris Ashton." she said with a smile

"Hello Mrs. Ashton." I said hugging her.

"Whats going on?" she asked.

I looked and she was talking about the cake and the wine coolers. I just gave a big smile.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATE!" I said with a big grin.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW! YOU REMEMBERED!" she said kissing me more.

"I'd never forget you Kate!" I said.

"OMG OMG! YOU GOT ME SEAGRAMS! Is it Jamacian Me Happy?" she asked, giving me a suspicsous look.

I looked at the bottle and smiled.

"Yes it is Ms. Kattie." I said with a smile.

"AWWW AND YOU GOT ME A CAKE!" She said as her tail wagged furiously.

"Of course! But first we need to eat our steaks and fries." I said with a smile.

"Steak fries?" Kate asked.

"Kate of course! Its your birthday silly I wanted to make everything perfect!"

"Well you nailed it!" She grinned.

I pulled the steaks and fries out of the oven and soon we were on the sofa watching TV as usual. I had youtube on my TV so we decided to watch Pewdiepie on youtube, for we both were bros. The steaks and fries were good, and then it came to Cake time. Kate loves vanilla cake with white frosting, So I got the perfect one. She blew out the candles and I cut us both a good sized piece of cake. After that, we made love passionately and by nightfall we watched the stars come out on the hillside. Kate smiled and had her head on my shoulder and I nuzzled her face. For I knew our love would never die... and It never did. Kate passed away due to a hunting accident. I will never forget the day one of the betas came to my door and told me the sad news. Well I did not take her death very well. I turned to alchohol and had to go to AA. There I met my human wife. Her name was Kate and she had blonde hair and was sweet as could be. She had drinking problems and we both agreed to get through it together. Well we did, and we fell in love and got married two years later.

Now here I am now, a 70 year old man with my wife Kate and kids who have kids. Today was the anniversary of Kate's passing and I took my grandson and son to visit her grave. They didn't know what to expect. I pulled up into the camping spot, the same one from so many years ago, and I walked down the trail to where the big tree that Kate and I sat under was when we first met. Under the tree was a mound and carved into the tree was "Kate Ahston: The Greatest Friend Anyone Could Have." Written above it was where we carved our names into a heart to symbolize our love. I told my son and grandson to leave me alone for a bit and they went to the car. I put flowers on her grave and felt tears fall from my face.

"Oh my dear Kate...Oh I miss you every day. Do you know why I married that woman? I married her because I saw you in her eyes. Like we were all meant to be together... I love you both so much and I wish you were here... Oh Kate I'll see you again soon I promise!" I said as I sobbed my eyes out.

"Dad? You ok?" My son called. "

"Yes son. Come on out. I want you to meet somone." I called.

My son and grandson stepped out and approached the grave.

"Who was she grandpa?" My grandson asked.

I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"She was the greatest dog who ever lived." I said with a smile as we turned around and went back to the car. I took one look back to see a white rose blooming on her grave, it was her favorite flower...

The End.

_** There you have it folks! My Life With Kate has offically come to an end. Thank you all for your support and your kind comments. Please stay tuned for more updates on my other stories. **_


End file.
